warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-10719468-20140421184454/@comment-10719468-20140422155053
I know that both of you are trying to help, and thank you for the input, however, a few comments from me: I am a firm unbeliever of shields in warframe. My resolve is unshaken to this day. Even before update 13, 12, 11, 10 and beyond, I never used shield buffing mods, the only acception as of late is Vigor, but I use that for the HP primarily. You only need enough shields to block initial damage and/or to block knockdown effects, if a shield even still does that. Shields take 100% damage from all sources, and 200% from cold, which means that at higher levels, enemies can rip through your shields in seconds, even if you have 1000+. Sure they recover, they regen, that's great! But as of melee 2.0, we have a thing called Life Strike and parry. I can block pretty much all incoming damage if I face enemies and keep track of the battlefield, I can also get behind walls to block gun fire and I can also just run up to enemies and slap them with melee since I get 20% of my damage back as HP for every attack while channeling, which means I can literally be surrounded by 40 enemies and hack my way out to safety, with rage, I get energy back for every HP used, and that energy can be used to recover my HP. I used a similar build on my Nova before trying it on Saryn, unlike my Nova who is maximizing energy efficiency and power range, I use power strength and duration to buff up my contagion and my molt, although, if I wanted to I could focus completely on melee without using any warframe abilities, that however would be slightly boring. ;P I could focus on an energy efficiency build insted of max damage with Saryn, which would give me a lot more energy to play with and I could be using contagion a lot more often, as well as molt, but if that's the case I might as well not use contagion in the first place and molt's HP would be dropped significantly. Oh and Steel Fiber scales with damage, mitages it and effectively increases your HP theoretically, a larger Health Pool means a larger Energy Pool, which means the synergy and equilibrium of health and energy constantly leaning one way then the other is very, very effective. I don't use it on Nova because her HP with Vitality is only in the 700s and her natural armor is only 50, which is why I use Quick Thinking instead with Energy Syphon. With Nova I went up to 50 minutes in survival in the void while duoing with another Nova, so I can only imagine how much better it will be on Saryn who has 3x the armor and almost 2x the hp and can redirect enemies with molt. As for contagion, with max power you get that 178.1% damage increase for using the buff, + 90% poison damage from Fever Strike, I could even use a cicero mod if I wanted to stack it further. I'm even wondering why I'm keeping molt, but I suppose it makes the squad's life easier in survival or defense when we have no Loki. Also, Ash and Loki are fawking ugly and Loki is squishy and does not match the purpose and idea behind this build. ;3 Ash and Loki try NOT to get hit, while here I am in random maps thinking "You guys don't do enough damage, HIT ME HARDER SO I CAN GET ENERGY frigging weaklings ;c" Also, yes, I want Saryn Prime too DarkaiXeno ;o